1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to role playing games and more specifically it relates to a universal role playing game elevation indicator system for efficiently indicating elevation measurements of playing pieces used in role playing games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Role playing games have been in use for years. Examples of role playing games include DUNGEONS & DRAGONS®, WARHAMMER®, GURPS®, MAGE-KNIGHTS®, HERO CLICKS® and other fantasy adventure games.
Typically, in role playing games, miniature playing pieces are used to portray a character (e.g. player, monster). These characters are able to attain different elevations during the enactment of the role playing games.
One problem with these role playing games is the inability of players to quickly determine the elevation for each particular character at a given time. Because this can affect the range of attacks, magical effects, and movement of the characters, it is an important factor within the game and is subject to changing during the game. Inability to quickly determine the elevation of a playing piece often leads to uncertainty, slowing down the game and misrepresentation as to the accurate elevation of a character playing piece. Prior objects to impart that a playing piece was elevated included a piece of paper underneath, a pop can, and other objects that did not purport a true and actual elevation, only that the playing piece was elevated.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for indicating elevation measurements of playing pieces used in role playing games. Role playing games do not have an efficient system for monitoring character elevation.
In these respects, the universal role playing game elevation indicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating elevation measurements of playing pieces used in role playing games.